


Voltron Oneshots

by Articfox131



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comforting Keith, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Open to suggestions, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), different au's, wing au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articfox131/pseuds/Articfox131
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots, I am open to suggestions and pairings if you so do wish. I hope you enjoy. I also am open to critique





	1. Klance Depressed Lance

This had always been a problem. The unending sadness that he felt in his chest that never seemed to go away. However, on Earth, he had counseling and pills to help him, but up here… He had nothing. He hid his sadness behind cockiness and jokes, but the truth of the matter was, he was depressed and he hated himself with a burning passion. It got worse the day he realized he had a crush on Keith. He was just passing the training room when he looked in the see Keith training, as usual. But for some reason this time felt different, he couldn’t stop looking at his body, admiring him, and he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach. He hadn’t said anything about how he felt to anyone. He was the person people went to when they needed help or just someone to talk to. Even Keith had come to him once or twice to vent about a situation. He loved being that person that they could rely on, but he was scared. Scared that if he told them they wouldn’t rely on him anymore, and seeing as he felt like that was the only thing he was good at he couldn’t lose it. 

His eyes widened as he barely dodged a bullet “Lance be careful!” Shiro yelled ‘pathetic.’ he shook away the voice as he fired at the training bots. Soon all of the bots were killed and the team training was over. Shiro commented on each of them “nice going Pidge” “nice hustle Hunk” “Keith good hand to hand.” “Lance nice shooting.” Lance nodded in thanks ‘he’s lying’ dammit that voice is back. He had always heard that voice in his head, the one that always sounded like him and always managed to put him down. After they were dismissed he went to his special place. He had found it a while ago and he was happy he did. It was a music room of sorts and it held many Altean instruments. There was one that resembled a piano, another a flute, there was a lot he couldn’t identify. But his favorite was the guitar looking one. It sounded a bit different, but it played almost the same and he often found himself playing it when he was sad. Now was one of those times. He got out the guitar and started to play from the heart. It was beautiful and told a story of its own. The song was filled with sadness and it echoed in the room as he played the last note. 

He sighed and left the room ‘you call that playing? Anyone can do better than that!’ the voice snarled at him. He just closed his eyes as he continued to walk. However, he was jolted from his thoughts as he ran into someone. He opened his eyes to see Keith on the ground  
“What the hell was that Lance! Look where you’re going, idiot!”  
Normally Lance would banter back, but he just wasn’t up for it. He just looked down and said, “You’re right, sorry it was my fault I should have been looking where I was going.” Keith looked surprised  
“o...k….just don’t do it again.”  
They both got up off the ground and went their separate ways. Lance felt like he was on the verge of tears, the voice was sharp, loud and unrelenting. He quickly walked to the hanger where the lions were held. He sheepishly went up to the red lion and looked her in the eyes. “Look I know you aren’t Blue, but…. I could use some comfort right now and just being near Blue helped a lot, so I was hoping that maybe you could help me?” The silence in the room was deafening, but suddenly he felt the connection he had with red warm up and he got a feeling of purring from the giant lioness. She lowered her head and allowed him in. He smiled and said to her “thank you” he suddenly felt a surge of warmth and love from his lion. He felt better, the voices and the coldness of his heart was kept at bay. He sat in the chair and fell asleep to the purring of his lion. 

The next thing he knew he heard his name being called. He jumped up and looked around, below him was Allura “Lance we’ve been looking for you, we are doing a team-building exercise, come down please.” ‘You made them worry’ and that voice was back. He sighed and exited his lion and went to the control room where everyone was. They looked at him as he entered the room and he instantly felt like he had done something wrong. Allura cleared her throat “welcome Lance, now let us begin.” She clapped her hands together and said: “today we will be doing a bonding exercise, this device” she said as she pointed to a light blue box with seven headsets on it. “This device that Pidge has so generously made will take you all into your minds and share with us one good memory and one bad, this will hopefully bring you all closer as not only Paladins, but as a family.” Lance instantly felt uncomfortable, he had some memories that he’d rather not share yet, and taking a guess that it was random and he wouldn’t have a choice in what was shown. “Does anyone have any questions?” Allura asked “Yes, can we choose the memories that are shown, or is it random?” Lance asked. “It is random.” Allura said confirming his fears and Lance gulped “what do you have something you’d rather not share Lance?” Keith snarled “that’s not it it’s just….” Lance couldn’t finish the sentence “just what?” Suddenly Shiro stepped in “knock it off you two, now who will go first?” He looked around at the other Paladins and Hunk raised his hand. “I’ll go first” he volunteered. They all stepped up and grabbed a headset and put it on. Suddenly everything went black and a memory started to play out in front of them. It was raining and they were surrounded by people, and there was Hunk crying by a coffin. They watched as everyone placed flowers on the coffin, Hunk was last to go and he gently placed his on the top. The memory shimmered and was gone as quickly as it came. They all looked over to Hunk to see him smiling sadly at the memory. Soon the next memory started and it was an image of a little Hunk cooking with an elderly woman. They were laughing and had flour all over them. Hunk smiled a genuine smile. They all took off the headsets and turned to hunk “that first memory was of my grandmas funeral, the next was her and I cooking together.” Allura walked over and gave Hunk a hug which he happily returned.  
“Now who is next?” When no one answered Shiro's question he sighed and said “fine then I guess I’ll go next.” With that, they all put on the headsets once again and were transported to the dark room. Soon a memory was playing. It was of Shiro and Matt, they were laughing and covered in food from head to toe. Pidge gasped and smiled as she saw her brother. The next memory wasn’t nearly as heartwarming. This memory showed Shiro fighting off a gladiator and him getting his arm ripped off, his agonized scream echoed in the air as they all took off their headsets and looked towards Shiro with concern. Both Allura and Hunk hugged him while the others patted his back.  
Next up was Keith  
Then Allura  
Then Coran  
Finally, it was his turn and he wasn’t too happy about it. He begrudgingly put on his headset and quickly a memory began to play. A foggy image appeared and soon cleared, there standing in front of him was his mother. She was singing a song in Spanish and he could feel himself smile at the memory, but soon the memory began to fade and another started to play. It was of him cutting his arms ‘stupid’ they heard a voice say ‘worthless’ ‘ugly’ the voices continued on and the memory quickly faded out. Lance couldn’t look at them, he couldn’t take it, the look of pity that was sure to be on their faces. He didn’t have it nearly as bad as Shiro, or Hunk, or anyone so he didn’t have any right to feel the way he was feeling. Before he knew what he was doing he was running to his room. He quickly slammed the button to close and lock his door. And he sat with his back against the door sobbing.

Everyone stood in stunned silence, the happiest of them all had felt so bad that he had cut himself to feel better. It had never occurred to them that Lance might have been feeling down, he was always so happy. Keith was the first to react and he ran after Lance the others following closely behind. He pounded on the door and yelled “Lance let us in” they heard a sniffling noise, but nothing else. “Lance please let us in, we only wish to help...Please?” Allura said with hope in her voice, but they heard no response. Shiro sighed and said “we will give you some time, but tomorrow we need to have a talk, we want to help you.” And with that everyone but one Paladin left. Keith leaned his head against to cold metal door and whispered “please let me in Lance, I’m not going to yell at you, just please let me in.” There was a moment of silence before he heard the door unlock. He quickly opened it and rushed in to see Lance on the floor, face in his hands and crying. Keith slowly went up to him and knelt before him. Keith didn’t really know what to do in this type of situation, but he knew he had to help in some way. He gently and nervously grabbed Lance and brought him into a hug  
“It's going to be ok” he whispered into his ear comfortingly as Lance just sobbed into his chest. Soon Lances sobs went down until it was just hiccups and soon silence filled the room. Keith pulled back and looked into Lances eyes. They were bloodshot, but yet still so beautiful. Keith had always had a crush on the blue-eyed beauty and it broke his heart to know he was so sad. “Lance, everyone here loves and cares about you, you are a part of this team and are valuable, Red wouldn’t choose just anyone to be her Paladin would she?” Lance looked down and shook his head. Keith put his hand under his chin and lifted up his face so he was looking him in the eye “Lance...this is hard for me to say, but I want you to know that I love you.” Lance gasped and started to cry once again “really?” Lance choked out Keith smiled and nodded. Suddenly Lances lips were on his and holy hell were they soft. Keith kissed back and poured all of his love into that kiss. All too soon they parted and they looked at each other and embraced once more “I love you” they both whispered lovingly.


	2. Wing Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is born without wings and is scared to show the others, but will they find out whether he is ready or not?

‘This means someone is speaking Altean’

 

On earth, everyone had wings, everyone except for Lance. He had always been teased for it and so he often hid the fact that he had no wings to fly. However since he couldn’t fly, he could swim. For him the ocean was like a second home and he had often found himself being able to hold his breath for long periods of time. He was also a master at climbing. But it wasn’t like any of the other paladins knew about that though. Showing wings was a sign of trust and many people would read people with them, but him not showing his wings meant that everyone had a hard time reading his emotions. He was sitting with the others and everyone was preening each others wings. Pidge had suggested it. Pidge had light brown and cream coloured wings that were small, showing that she was a late bloomer. Behind her was Hunk, his feathers were dark chocolate brown with blonde highlights and were the second biggest of the bunch. Behind him was Keith, his wings were a cool grey color and were in the shape of a sparrows, made for speed and agility. And finally Shiro, his wings were the biggest and were pure black with white highlights they were made with power. Lance looked sadly at the bunch and wished he had wings so he could join them.  
Shiro looked over at Lance with concern, he didn’t understand why Lance was hiding his wings from the rest of them and they all had debates on what they looked like. Knowing Lance's personality they thought he would be showing off his wings, rather them keeping them hidden. “Lance, why don’t you join us?” Shiro suggested.   
Lance looked with want at the wings of Shiro and the others, but he shook his head “It’s fine I have some stuff to do, sorry.” the others looked sad and their wings drooped as Lance walked out of the room. Lance went to the library, he had learned how to read Altean after having nothing else to do, he was also learning Galran, who knew when it would come in handy. The mice helped him a lot and often made motions when he couldn’t understand a word. He knew he could probably go to Coran or Allura, but he didn’t feel comfortable with it. He was reading an enrapturing book about a fair maiden fighting off invaders when he heard his name being called. He quickly hid his book and ran to the control room. He walked in and all eyes were on him “where have you been Lance?” Keith asked   
“In my room, Mullet” he quickly responded, maybe too quickly but no one noticed. They all turned to Shiro and he cleared his throat “so as you all know we’ve had a hard month fighting Zarkon and both Allura and I agreed that it would be beneficial for everyone to take a vacation. We will be going to the main ocean planet of Lacra, that is all.” Everyone, especially Lance, was excited to have a nice vacation.   
As soon as they arrived everyone but Lance took to the skies, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue and there were little clouds in the sky making it perfect to fly in. However Lance was more preoccupied with the water. It was a blue-green shade and it looked so much like homes, he felt a strong pain in his chest that he had grown to recognize as homesickness. But no matter how much he wanted to swim, he didn’t, knowing that showing his friends was a big risk that he was not ready to take. So he just walked along the beach, enjoying the feel of the sand between his toes and the salty air in his nose. He soon came to a cliff and looked out at his friends flying. He smiled contentedly as he watch them twirl and dip in the air. The peace was soon broken when a scream of pain pierced the air, Lance looked to see Keith falling out of the air and down into the dark depths below them. Without a second thought Lance dove into the water. It was different then homes and he instantly felt that, however he could still swim in it. Quickly he came to an unconscious Keith and scooped him up. He swam towards the warm light of the surface and he pushed him up to he would surface first. He quickly swam towards the cliff and started to climb. He felt his talon-like nails grow and harden as he climbed on. He was used to this transition so he didn’t take any notice, all he could think was ‘get Keith to safety.’ Soon he was at the top and he pulled Keith back onto the edge first before pulling himself up. Everyone looked at him in shock. Pidge was the first to react as she ran up to Keith as Lance was doing chest compressions on him. The rest soon followed and stood around the two praying that Keith would be ok. Soon Keith spit up water and spluttered out a curse. He flipped onto his stomach and took in deep breaths as he spit out the rest of the water in his lungs. Everyone felt relieved that Keith was ok, but that relief turned to curiosity as they all looked towards Lance. Keith was the first to break the silence  
“I didn’t know you could swim and what’s wrong with your nails?” Lance looked embarrassed and he looked anywhere but at them. “I’ve always been able to swim it comes naturally and you must mean my talons, it’s how I can climb so quickly.”   
Everyone looked in awe of Lance's talons and ability to swim. Everyone felt a little bit closer to Lance and had seen a side that not many others got to see. Soon the situation was forgotten and everyone went back to what they were doing, however, Lance was having the time of his life swimming in the ocean that felt closer to home than he would ever get. All too soon it was time for them to leave and Lance left the ocean reluctantly. He took one last look at the water and sighed sadly before turning back to the castle and entering with the rest of the Paladins. 

It was dinner time and everyone was talking about home and Lance was trying to say something “I can’t think of the word…Allura what is the English equivalent of ‘swimming’ “ Allura looked surprised at Lance “I didn’t know you spoke Altean.” Everyone looked to Lance who was blushing and stuttering like a mess before answering “it was something to do.” Everyone commenced to question him, but he excused himself and cleared his plate quickly and left for the library. 

It was another mission, they were trying to infiltrate a Galran base and they were running when Lance was struck in the back, they all stopped running when they heard the scream of pain. Keith looked surprised before anger covered his features, he screamed in anger as he charged the droids. He quickly dispatched all of them before grabbing the unconscious Lance and throwing him over his shoulder, he ran towards the exit and to the castle. When he got in they quickly warped out of the area. He put Lance belly down on the couch and everyone ran to inspect him. Keith hesitated before pulling down the shirt to inspect the boys back. All they saw was a bareback, no wings what so ever. They all stood in shock before they quickly brought Lance to a healing pod. 

It wasn’t long before Lance was out of the pod and the others decided to confront Lance about his lack of wings. They stopped him as he was leaving the table. Pidge looked at him and said, “why didn’t you tell us you had no wings?” Lance looked shocked and then scared, suddenly he turned to run, but Shiro was faster and stopped him. He looked at Lance with pleading eyes “please Lance tell us, we just want to know why” Lance looked away with tears in his eyes and mumbled something “could you repeat yourself, Lance?” Suddenly Lance yelled “BECAUSE I HATE MYSELF!” the others looked shocked and suddenly they all surrounded Lance in a group hug, holding him with their wings. Pidge spoke up first “Lance we love you, with or without wings you are a part of this flock, you are family.” The others nodded in agreement. Lance sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes “Thanks, I love you guys.”


	3. Langst depression

Lance silently took the verbal abuse from his space family   
“Go away Lance”  
“Can’t you be serious for once”  
“Leave us alone for once”  
So in order to please his space family he did just that, he trained in the middle of nights instead of sleeping. He remained quiet instead of cracking jokes and flirting. No one even seemed to notice this change in Lance and it broke his heart. He felt numb, he felt pain. So to relieve the pain in his heart he decided to feel pain in his wrists. At first it was painful, but as he kept cutting it got easier, an itch that could never be scratched. It was his birthday and even Hunk didn’t seem to notice. He counted the cuts on his arms, he lost count around 20. His arm was covered in blood and he felt light headed. ‘I never got to say goodbye to mama’ was his last thought as he collapsed. The next thing he knew he was in a dark abyss he heard all the hurtful words his space family had said to him, he cried as he curled into himself and covered his ears. Suddenly a warm light surrounded him and he heard the warm voice of his mother say “Live mi hijo, live for me.” He looked up and reached towards that light, “I want to live” he whispered. The light then started to come towards him banishing the darkness around him. 

He blinked open his eyes to see him being held by Hunk, he was crying and hugging him tight and whispering “why.” Hunk pulled him away and looked him in the eyes “why?” he asked with tears falling down his face. He tore himself away from Hunk and looked around him to see the rest of the Paladins looking at him. “Why do you care?” He sneered. “When have you cared! I was suffering all alone, I tried to reach out but all I got for my troubles was a ‘go away Lance’ ‘stop bothering me Lance.’ Did none of you stop and think that the smile I put on my face each day is fake? That I feel lonely? That for months I’ve been cutting myself and none of you noticed.” Lance shook his head “or did you notice, but just not care enough to say anything?” Shiro stepped forward “Lance…” Lance held up his hand “save it I don’t want to be yelled at for this.” Shiro looked surprised but kept his mouth shut. Keith looked pissed and said “Voltron needs you, you idiot did you stop and think that we couldn’t find someone else to replace you? That you are one in a billion?” Lance looked at him with anger in his eyes that none of the others had seen before “is that all I’m good for? Voltron? Is that the only importance I have? You know what?! I’m done I don’t want to see any of you right now.” And with that he ran out of the room the others looked at him go in shock and they had tears running down their faces. Hunk was the first to snap out of his stupor and run to Lance, the others followed suit close behind him. They reached the hangers where Blue was and saw that Lance was on her paws. Shiro tried to get close, but the Blue lion growled out a warning. Shiro stopped and looked towards Hunk. Hunk stepped forward and said “Blue, please we want to fix the wrongs we have done before it’s too late…..Please” Hunk said fresh tears threatening to fall out of the corner of his eyes. This time as they came closer the Blue lion aloud it. Hunk rushed forward and pulled Lance into a big bear hug whispering “I’m sorry” Into his shoulder. Lance looked surprised, with tears in his eyes he hugged him back. The others then came and hugged them too and they all cried. Once they had calmed down they all pulled away, Shiro spoke first. “I’m sorry that we were the cause of your depression Lance, it was never our intentions, you are a valued person, not just as a Paladin, but as our family.” Keith spoke next “Lance I’m sorry, I never meant to make you feel bad. I think you are my equal….and I see you as a friend. I care I truly do, if you need to talk I am here for you.” Next was Pidge “ Lance when I saw you in that pod it made me realize you are like another brother to me and I don’t want to lose another family member, I can’t. I’m so sorry that I didn’t treat you the way you deserved, I hope you can forgive me.” And finally Hunk spoke “Lance you are my best friend and I’m sorry that I didn’t notice sooner, without you in my life things would be duller, cooking wouldn’t be as fulfilling, I can’t live without you buddy, I never want to see you in that healing pod like that again. I’m sorry I didn’t notice, I have no excuse, I can’t go back and stop myself from hurting you, but what I can do is reach out and say I’m sorry and I hope you will forgive me.” At the end of their speeches Lance was crying “I forgive you all.” He said and they all hugged each other once again.


	4. Langst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haggar casts a spell on Lance that makes it so that when ever Lance is hurt by what someone says, he gets a bruise or a cut. What happens when Lance is pushed to the edge by one comment by Keith?

They were in the middle of battle and they were doing surprisingly well. Lance was focusing on covering everyone that he didn’t notice Haggar coming up from behind him. However he did notice when his body was electrocuted. He screamed out, but it seemed as if no one had heard him. He turned around to shoot Haggar, but she was gone. He looked to his team and one thought came to mind ‘they didn’t even notice that I was hurt’ he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his side, but he continued to back his friends up until the mission was done. When he was safe in his lion he looked at his side to see a cut there. No one had been near him, so how did he get the cut? He just shrugged it off and continued with his day. All day he noticed that after someone had said something that hurt him a cut or bruise would appear on his skin. He figured it was all a coincidence until Keith and him got into another fight. “Mullet” “idiot” they went back and forth and each new insult Keith threw at him he felt a new cut appear on his skin. He couldn’t will away the thought. He doesn’t know why, but every degrading comment someone said about him he got a new cut. He just thanked his lucky stars that it didn’t include mental thoughts. He didn’t tell anyone about this thinking that there wasn’t anything they could do, plus he didn’t want to bother them with this. Everything was going fine until one mission screwed it all up. Lance had almost hit pidge when a droid had pushed her in front of him and Keith and Shiro were furious. “You are an absolute idiot you could have killed her, what then? Her blood would be on your hands and it would have been all her fault.” Keith yelled “I’m disappointed in you Lance, you should have been looking out for your team and you weren’t. You need to be more serious about this stuff instead of constantly joking around.” Lance was on the verge of tears both from the mental and physical pain when Keith said something that pushed him over the edge. “Why blue chose you I don’t know, but she made a mistake.” Suddenly a loud snapping noise interrupted Keith mid sentence. Lance felt a burning sensation in his arm and his eyes were wide as he screamed in pain and agony. Everyone looked at him in surprise and then to his arm which had the bone sticking out of his body. Pidge was the first to act and she rushed over to Lance and started to look him over “we have to get him into a pod” She looked to her shocked teammates “now!” At her insistent yelling the others snapped into action putting Lance into a pod as quickly as they possibly could. When Lance was safely in the pod they all calmed down and looked at one another. Pidge was the first to break the silence “was I the only one who just saw his arm break out of thin air or was I hallucinating.” The others nodded “I don’t know what’s going on, but Lance can maybe shed some light on what just happened” Shiro said. Pidge suddenly turned to both Shiro and Keith “you guys were too hard on Lance it wasn’t his fault it was an accident and something he couldn’t have prepared for.” “but” Shiro tried to say but was cut off by an angry glare from Pidge. Hunk added in “Yeah you guys were way too hard on him. Especially you Keith that was completely uncalled for” Keith looked down and said “I know I was just so mad.” The others were talking when they suddenly heard the sound of the pod opening. Hunk grabbed Lance who fell out. Hunk hugged him close and brought him to a table and sat him on it. Once Lance seemed less disoriented Pidge asked “what the hell was that Lance.” Lance looked away and said “what do you mean?” Pidge looked angry “I mean your arm freaking broke right in front of us and there was no one to break it.” Lance flinched and looked down. All was silent in the room before Lance spoke next “It was during one of the last missions that we did, Haggar had electrocuted me with a spell and when I cried out in pain, none of you seemed to care that’s when I noticed a burning sensation in my side. At the time I ignored it, but when we got back I looked and a cut at formed. At first I shrugged it off, but everytime one of you guys said something that hurt me, a new cut would form. Today was the worst it had been.” Everyone looked shocked and then sad that they had caused their friend both physical and mental pain. Hunk pulled Lance into a hug and said over and over again “I’m sorry.” Shiro spoke next “I’m sorry Lance I didn’t know that the things we said hurt you that badly, and I’m sorry about today I overreacted and blamed you for something out of your control and I’m sorry about that.” Lance smiled and looked at Shiro “I forgive you, I know I screw things up a lot, but I’ll work on not doing that.” Shiro shook his head and said “No don’t change yourself Lance, stay the way you are ok?” Lance looked shocked before smiling and nodding his head. Keith cleared his throat and looked down and mumbled something. “What?” Lance asked Keith sighed and said again “I’m sorry what I said was uncalled for and untruthful, I was just so mad and worried and I took it out on you. You are the perfect Blue paladin and I can see why Blue chose you. I’m sorry” Lance smiled and said “I forgive you” They then all group hugged one another and made sure to not say anything that would hurt Lance like that every again.


End file.
